oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2 Episode 6
This episode adapted from Chapter 1, Chapter 2 of Volume 9 in the Light Novel, with the title of Chapter 2 Synopsis The Service Club tries harder to maintain their usual atmosphere after the recent events. This causes Hachiman to try and maintain this charade with his fellow club members by becoming more sociable with them after observing Hayato's peer group. Isshiki eventually interrupts the club and asks them to help the Student Council plan a joint Christmas event with Kaihin General. When Yukino grows tense however, Hachiman decides to reject the request on behalf of the club and instead takes it on as a personal favor to Isshiki in order to maintain the facade of normalcy with Yukino. Later that day, Hachiman meets with the Soubu and Kaihin Student Councils at the local community center to begin planning the event. While Hachiman has difficulty following the jargon of the Kaihin brainstorms, Isshiki unwaveringly accepts their thoughts based on nothing more than their official presentation, much to the dismay of her fellow Soubu members. The next day, Hachiman tries communicating an idea in the Kaihin gibberish but it backfires and gets doubly misinterpreted in theorganizational noise. Making no progress at the end of the day, Kaori catches up with Hachiman and mockingly laughs at him when she learns of his membership to the Service Club. Plot The episode begins in the club where Yui, Hachiman acts normal where as Yukino gives of a smile which appears to be plastered on her face, showing the difficulty in the atmosphere of the club.Then the scene shift towards Class 2F where Hachiman watches Hayama's clique in daze which is noticed by Yui. Yui comes to questions him about it and ended up in planing to go to the club together. While walking to the club Hachiman questions about Yui's lunch with Yukino, to which Yui replies the word normal. In the club,while Yui & Yukino talking,Hachiman wonders why he was looking at Hayama's clique in the class.In that moment Iroha knocks the door with a request with fake sly tears. Iroha explains about the new Christmas event planned as the new student council work.Iroha explains how she tried to turn down the job but Shizuka insisted her to do the job.When Yukino asks for the two's opinion,Yui gave her vote to accept the request but Hachiman went against it saying the Iroha shouldn't rely on others and drove her out. When iroha explains that she took the president role because of Hachiman.Hachiman agreed internally that he should consider her but also consider someone else and looks in the direction of Yukino. Out side the club Hachiman offered to help Iroha personally and not as a club to which she agrees.They agrees to meet at the place of the conference.At the entrance Iroha purchase and exit the shop with the bags with a sign. Hachiman offered to carry her bags which Iroha mistakes for hitting on her resulting in rejecting him again. They enter the seminar hall where Tamanawa, president of High school along with whom the sobu High is organizing the Christmas Joint event.Again Hachiman runs-into to Kaori who also volunteered to help Kahin High school for the event.Kaori acts normal but less insulting towards Hachiman.At the conference Hachiman observed the committee members throwing ideas randomly.Hachiman also notices Tamanawa repeating same meaning words successively in English and Japanese. Hachiman sees Iroha getting along well with the opposite sides but not with her own student council whom didn't seems to think highly of her and also because they ended up doing the grunt work and the fact that Iroha being a year younger became a damper in their communication. The very next day.The planning committee decides to increase their scale since they feel like doing minor job. Hachiman explains to Iroha that they do not have the people,time, money to go large scale.Seeing no other options Hachiman decides to act the same way as others to make an indirect rejection of the plan of including other High schools. It did attracted the attention of the committee but his idea didn't get through and he tries again with no idea what he is saying.But the committee ended up with an idea of including the grade school with the plan of "GAME EDUCATION" . While Hachiman drinks his coffee, Kaori meets up with him and asks if he was in student council back in middle school because of his way of handling things and questions him that if he has broke up with his girlfriend and planning on going for Iroha. Hachiman replies negatively saying that he didn't have a girlfriend to break up with as Kaori explains her belief of Hachiman dating one of the girls whom came the other day during their double date. Hachmian explains their relationship as club-mate. She is surprised that he is a part of a club and asks for the name of the club Hachiman answers as Service club sending Kaori to burst out laughter. Major events * The service club still has the uneasy atmosphere * Hachiman searches answer by looking at Hayama clique. * Yui asks Hachiman to walk with her to the club * Iroha comes with a new request that she needs help in the first student council duty of Christmas collaboration event invited by Kaihin Sougou High school and also insisted by Shizuka hiratuska * Yukino asks for others opinion, Yui gives her vote of approval to help Iroha while Hachiman turns down the request by saying that it is Iroha's duty * Hachiman offers to help Iroha personally and not as a club.To which Iroha accepts * Hachiman again meet Kaori but her treatment towards him changes * Hachiman able to witness the non progressiveness of the planing committee and the difficult relationship among Sobu High student council member. * Hachiman using jargon to indirectly shot down the ideas in the planing committee, but failed. * Kaori explains her POV of Hachiman 's handling of committee and asks about his love life which she believed the involvement of Yukino,Yui, Iroha..to which Hachiman replies negatively by addressing the former two as club mates. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Yumiko Miura * Hina Ebina * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Ooka * Yamato * Saika Totsuka * Isshiki Iroha * Kaori Orimoto * Sobu High School Student ** Class 2F Students Debut Character * Tamanawa On screen appearance alone * Kaihin Sougou High school students ** student council members * Sobu High School Student ** Student council members Characters mentioned/written/photo alone * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Meguri Shiromeguri Location Japan # Chiba #* Takashu community center #** Seminar Hall 1 #* Sobu High Schoo l #** Class 2F #** Service Club Trivia * The episodes visual of the opening theme is again changed as following, Hachiman, Yui,Yukino are on their respective seats. The cups are placed inverted. * This episode marks the beginning of Hachiman and Yui walking together to the club room.With Hachiman waiting for her at the end of Hall way while Yui scold him for ditching her. * The end eye catcher consists of Hina holding a mirror and Yumiko holding a can drink Gallery S2 EP6 Service Club 1.png S2 EP6 Sobu 1.png S2 EP6 Yukino 1.png S2 EP6 Hayato Clique.png S2 EP6 Hachiman Yui 1.png S2 EP6 Hachiman Yui Saika.png S2 EP6 Sobu 2.png S2 EP6 Sobu 3.png S2 EP6 Hachiman Yui 2.png S2 EP6 Service Club Sign.png S2 EP6 Service Club Teaset.png S2 EP6 Service Club 2.png S2 EP6 Isshiki 1.png S2 EP6 Service Club 3.png S2 EP6 Service Club 4.png S2 EP6 Isshiki Hachiman 1.png S2 EP6 Isshiki Hachiman 2.png S2 EP6 Isshiki 2.png S2 EP6 Isshiki Salute.png S2 EP6 Community Center 1.png S2 EP6 Isshiki Hachiman 3.png S2 EP6 Isshiki 3.png S2 EP6 Isshiki Hachiman 4.png S2 EP6 Kaihin Sogou Student Council 1.png S2 EP6 Sobu Student Council 1.png S2 EP6 Hachiman 1.png S2 EP6 Tamanawa 1.png S2 EP6 Kaori 1.png S2 EP6 Kaori 2.png S2 EP6 Conference 1.png S2 EP6 Tamanawa 2.png S2 EP6 Sobu Student Council 2.png S2 EP6 Kaihin Sogou Student Council 2.png S2 EP6 Community Center 2.png S2 EP6 Isshiki Hachiman 5.png S2 EP6 Isshiki Vice President.png S2 EP6 Sobu Student Council 3.png S2 EP6 Community Center 3.png S2 EP6 Isshiki Hachiman 6.png S2 EP6 Hachiman 2.png S2 EP6 Tamanawa 3.png S2 EP6 Kaori 3.png S2 EP6 Sobu Student Council 4.png S2 EP6 Hachiman 3.png S2 EP6 Hachiman Kaori 1.png S2 EP6 Hachiman Kaori 2.png S2 EP6 Hachiman Kaori 3.png S2 EP6 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes